When striving to achieve a target result over the course of a time period, such as an investment goal over an investment period, it is often necessary to determine the amount of assets to devote toward the target result, and how to allocate those assets over the course of the time period. Therefore, it would be helpful to have a way to automatically optimize the allocation of assets over the course of the time period to attain the highest probability of achieving the target result.